Survivor: Winners/Episodes/Solo
Solo is the third episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: Wildfire The two contestants will first have one hour to build a sturdy, wooden hut using tools and supplies. They will then attempt to make a fire and use it to burn down the opponent's hut. The first person to have their hut fall, either through the fire or through strong winds, is eliminated from the game. Winner: '''Gloss '''Reward Challenge: Go the Distance Everyone from each tribe will attempt to traverse a long distance, walking around a circle side by side, at the same pace. The first person unable to continue the walk will score their tribe 1 point, the second to fall 2 points, etc. The tribe with the most points at the end of the challenge wins comfort items. Furthermore, the last person standing wins a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Winner(s): '''Dol Snow '''Immunity Challenge: The Taste of Victory Each round, everyone will try to eat some sort of strange food. If someone can't, they're out of the challenge. Everyone who manages to eat it within five minutes move on to the next round. The last person still in wins immunity for their tribe. '''Winner(s): '''Gnouy Story Recap Day 10 All contestants gather around for the Redemption Island duel. No strong reactions are given from the Fe tribe upon seeing Gloss eliminated, although Snow slightly shakes his head with a disappointed expression. J.K. Rowling and Gloss are brought out, Nathaniel Swede tells them about the challenge and they then prepare to fight for their lives. J.K. and Gloss start building their huts. Gloss makes a very stable hut within the first 20 minutes, but then struggles to improve it further. J.K. meanwhile, takes it slow. Her hut is very unimpressive during most of the hour, but in the last five minutes she adds a couple of logs and makes it look almost impossible to bring down. The two duelists then begin making their fires. The wind is weak, allowing them to make quick progress. However, while both start getting sparks, the wind drastically picks up. Gloss' hut starts shaking. The wind completely dies down after a while, allowing both to get their full fires going. Gloss reaches J.K.'s hut first with his fire, and starts burning it down. The wind quickly picks up again though, and while J.K. manages to protect her fire with her body, Gloss isn't as lucky, as the wind kills off the fire eating J.K.'s hut. When the wind dies down again, Gloss quickly makes a new fire, while J.K. reaches his hut with hers. The wind picks up, yet again killing Gloss' newly-formed flame, while J.K.'s just barely survives. This doesn't last long, however, as a new wind kills the fire eating Gloss' hut. Gloss' hut now barely manages to hold on, and J.K.'s is shaky as well. However, in a sudden twist of events, a strong wind causes J.K.'s hut to collapse, eliminating her from the game. She wishes Gloss good luck and exits the scene. Gloss heads back to Redemption Island, and everyone else return to their camps, shocked by the turn of events. Back on Ma... Day 11 As the tribes gather for their reward challenge, Nathaniel Swede tells them it's time for a swap! The new tribes are Dol and Gnouy, once again, based on the first and last 11 winners remaining. The tribes immediately have their challenge as new tribes. Newton almost immediately drops out, followed by Catherine and the Master. Shortly afterwards, Joey also gives up, Yamada right after him. Finn shockingly stumbles and can't move on, with Felix also falling out right after. With that, everyone realises Gnouy has already lost, but the tribes decide to continue on anyway, fighting for the individual reward. After an hour, J.D. drops out. and shortly afterwards Harry and Luki do the same. Blake and V.M. give up half an hour after that, followed by Kurou and Hodges. Ron and Yoda both fall out an hour after that, leaving Gandalf, Nick Fury, Monica, Odysseus, Carol and Snow still walking five hours into the challenge. Gandalf and Nick both fall in the next hour, followed by Odysseus an hour later, leaving only former Fe members still going. After 10 has passed, Carol drops out, leaving Snow and Monica dueling it out. Monica finally falls after 12 hours, leaving Snow as the last person walking. Swede gives Dol their comfort items, and Snow his Idol clue. Everyone returns to camp. Day 12 The tribes gather for the immunity challenge. Due to winning the last challenge, Monica gets to skip round 1. Round 1, everyone has to eat one Bertie Bott's Bean each. Everyone but Joey, Yoda, J.D., Finn, Snow and Newton manage to do it. Round 2, everyone has to eat meat from a porg. Everyone but Ron and Yamada eat it. Round 3, everyone has to eat a salmon, courtesy of Monokuma. Everyone but Harry, V.M., Catherine, Gandalf and Nick Fury eat it, leaving nine people in the challenge. For round 4, everyone has to eat a Mandrake Leaf. Only Monica, Kurou and Carol manage to do so, eliminating Luki, Hodges, Odysseus, Blake, Felix and the Master. For round 5, everyone has to eat an entire box of Bertie Bott's Beans, which all three manage to do. For round 6, only Kurou and Carol manage to eat katniss roots, while Monica fails. For round 7, Kurou and Carol have to eat all previous foods, with the fastest person to do so winning immunity for their tribe. Carol is faster, winning immunity for Gnouy and sending Dol to tribal. After the challenge, Joey uses his skill to swap tribes, joining the losing Dol at tribal. Meanwhile, Monica is captured by Gnouy, avoiding tribal, and Ron is exiled, also avoiding tribal. Tribal Council 3: Dol Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Kurou Amano, referring to his inability to find allies before tribal council. *The confessional count for the episode, excluding voting confessionals, is: Gallery